The Shingami and the Unicorn
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A devesating Betrayal done to Amalthea Potter leaves her sad and alone until a handsome Shingami comes to her forest. Can They mend each other's hearts and will the shingami in the end, choose to truely stay with her and give everything to do it?
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok here's something I've been debating on writing and decided to go for it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter or Bleach, All she owns is her version of Creature FemHarry and her relationship with Aizen. Please READ AND REVIEW her stories and Vote in her poll! Fanart is welcomed. If you want to see more, Review!

Ch.1: The Prologue

Amalthea sighed as she lowered her wand from her defensive position, the battle was over but at a terrible cost. All of the Marauder's Court and Original Marauders were killed in the final battle but the biggest loss was Dumbledore. She turned around to find the Minister of Magic and his cronies standing behind her with evil grins on their faces, they suddenly fired the same spell at the same time causing her to scream in pain as it hit her. Amalthea blacked out from the pain as she overheard "We'll now see what evil creature that lurks in her soul and she will turn into..."

Fudge watched in smugness as Amalthea laid there on the ground but his smugness soon turned to horror as her body morphed and changed into one of the Rarest versions of the two purest magical Creatures in the world. Amalthea then began to stir causing the group to disappear as she raised her head weakly, she made to stand but paused when she saw the hooves of her Animagus form that she had kept a secret from everyone. She tried to transform back into her human body but found out she couldn't turn back, Amalthea whimpered sadly as she kept trying to change back then noticed very Familiar spirits surrounding her protectively. Dumbledore looked at his adoptive granddaughter who was now the rarest form of Unicorn in the world, he sighed and told her what the spell had done to her. Amalthea whinnied in horror at the fact that she was completely trapped in her new form, Dumbledore and the others then told her that they had to leave and that she better leave England too before the ministry caught her.

400 years later...

Amalthea walked through her forest in Japan and paused as she looked at the town spread out below the national park that was her home, she sighed then turned and headed deeper into the forest. She felt so alone with out her loved ones but she pushed the loneliness aside and began to gallop. Amalthea then came to the edge of the forest where she trotted into a meadow deep in the mountains, she was about to enter the meadow to graze when a black rip-like portal suddenly opened. Amalthea watched as a handsome young man with Chocolate brown hair and eyes stepped through the portal, she noticed that he had a a book in his hand and smiled sadly as she decided that a little bit of company would be welcomed. She trotted into the clearing once the young man was sitting and began to graze, the young man looked at her in shocked surprise as she raised her head and gave him a questioning gaze.

Aizen stared at the beautiful Old world unicorn with its lion like tail and cloven hooves but its colouration was different then the pictures he had seen, it was pure silver with gorgeous Amethyst eyes instead of pure white and blueish purple eyes. He watched as the unicorn grazed from about 5 feet away then smiled as he sat down underneath a shady tree, he then began to read the American horror novel called IT by one of his favourite human authors. He chuckled a few times at the human's imagination for the story then realized he had read about half of the book, he looked up at the sun and went wide-eyed at the setting sun. He looked around for his unusual companion and found her at the edge of the forest, the unicorn looked back at him with a nod and then galloped into the forest. He smiled and opened a portal as he thought about coming back tomorrow with the hope of seeing the unicorn again, he never noticed Amalthea watching from the trees as he stepped into the portal and she ran into the forest.

The next day...

Amalthea headed back to her meadow where she found the same man waiting under the tree, she whickered softly and stepped out into the sunshine. She noticed the man put his hand into one of his pockets and pulled something out, She let her curiousity get the better of her and walked over to see what he had. Amalthea found his hand going under her nose slowly and it opened to reveal a sugar cube, Amalthea looked at him in surprise then at the sugar cube as she nudge his hand gently. She then gently took the sugar cube when she then felt a gentle touch on her muzzle, She gently pulled back as she looked at the man who had touched in shock and whinnied softly.

Aizen chuckled at the Unicorn's reaction then pulled out another sugar cube as he softly said "Such a beautiful creature...but I can't help but think you are quite lonely for some reason."

Amalthea's eyes widened then she nodded softly causing Aizen to look surprised, he then smiled and patted the spot beside him as he invited her to lay down next to him. Amalthea took him up on the offer and laid down next to him, Aizen decided to start his book over and began to read it out loud. Amalthea whickered softly and then laid her head down as she listened to the young man's voice read through the afternoon. About half an hour later, she felt the young man stroke her neck and mane gently causing her to sigh happily. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon until the sun started going to down, Aizen sighed sadly as he felt comfortable and content with his unusual companion but know he had to leave for Soul Society again.

This continued for the next three months where they would meet in the meadow and they would relax in each other's company for the afternoon where Aizen would read whatever book he was reading at the time out loud. Amalthea hurried towards the meadow for her daily time with Sousuke-kun when she found him pacing instead of sitting under their usual tree, she neighed and walked over where he looked up and his face relaxed into an easy boyish smile at seeing her. Amalthea nuzzled him happily as he reached up and stroked her face then whispered " I wish that you were human...then maybe I wouldn't feel so idiotic about falling for you..."

Amalthea was shocked as she had also fallen for him but she was too scared to tell him, she then noticed he had stepped away from her with sadness in his eyes and opened a portal. He then turned to her and told her that he wouldn't be able to come back to the meadow for a while, Amalthea blinked in shock as he started to enter the portal. Amalthea then blurted out just as he was about to leave "I-I-I Love you too, Sousuke-kun...and I wish I was human also."

Aizen froze at hearing her voice and turned to her to find she had tears in her eyes as she turned her head away in shame, he walked over and softly asked "You can talk?"

Amalthea nodded sadly and told him she had been alone for over 400 years and relearned the human tongue to pass the time, Aizen looked at her in surprise at her choice of words but didn't comment as he kissed her muzzle gently then walked back into the portal. Amalthea watched him leave as tears slipped down her face and then she walked sadly back into the forest, she looked over her shoulder then galloped away from her meadow as she wished with all her heart she could become human again.

1 year later...

Aizen sighed as he looked out the window at the eternal crescent moon of Huceo Mundo, he knew he had to see his unicorn again and quickly told Gin who was helping him with paperwork that he was going to see someone. Gin watched him in shock as Aizen opened a portal and disappeared, Aizen smirked as he came into the meadow and quickly looked for his Unicorn's reiatsu. He found it and followed it to a clearing where there was a large perfectly clear water pool, he looked around and found a large thicket off to the side of the clearing.

Amalthea was just walking out of the thicket when she noticed him standing at the edge of the pool, Amalthea looked shocked then neighed happily as she ran over to him. Aizen chuckled as she reached him and nuzzled his face and hands, Amalthea had tears in her eyes as she whispered softly "I thought I would never see you again!"

Aizen stroked her neck as she looked into his eyes happily then she noticed the bags under his eyes, she asked what had him so tired and he sighed and told her about the corruption of Yamamoto and the 12th division's captain. He also told about his rebellion that he was trying to do causing her to look at him with worried eyes, Aizen stroked her neck gently as she rested her head against him. Aizen smiled at that when he realized he was a little thirsty and headed towards the pool, Amalthea realized what he was doing and quickly intercepted him causing him to ask why. Amalthea explained her reasons causing him to look at the water with wide eyes, Amalthea then lead him to the brook that fed into her drinking pool and Aizen sipped at the cool clear water. Aizen spent the day with his Unicorn but once the sun started to set, he sighed and opened a portal to Los Noches while Amalthea watched him walk over and kiss her muzzle then walk through the portal.

Two days later...

Kisuke was walking into the forest where he had sensed Aizen's reiatsu coming from two days ago, he followed the traces and found himself in Amalthea's clearing. She was standing at her pool when she turned her head in shock at the blonde haired man, Amalthea looked at him as she got ready to run but Kisuke called to her softly causing her to stop. Amalthea paused in shock at the sound of his voice then turned to look at him, Kisuke then smiled at her as he said "You seem rather lonely here in this huge forest, Unicorn-sama..."

She froze at the tone in his voice and turned to look at him, She sighed and said "What is it that you want, Human?"

Kisuke smiled and said "It seems you are the one who wants something, Unicorn-sama...may I ask what it is?"

Amalthea turned away and said "I doubt you would be able to grant my heart's wish, Human."

Amalthea then began to walk away as the Former shingami called out to her "You're in love with someone you can't be with but you wish you could be..."

Amalthea stopped and turned to look at him as he held up a vial of liquid and told her that the liquid would grant her two deepest desires but would only work for about 3-4 months, she looked at him as he placed the vial's contents into a bowl he had brought and placed it on the ground. Kisuke then left as he hoped that both his friend and his love interest would come to a decision on their relationship.

Amalthea looked at the bowl with mistrust but chose to trust the man that had looked so much like Draco, Amalthea walked over to the bowl and began to drink the liquid. Amalthea then felt unimaginable pain course through her body as her sight became blurry and she blacked out.

Aizen was shocked when a bright glow suddenly appeared in his throne room in front of his espada and him, he watched as the glow faded to reveal a young teenage girl who was about 17-19 years old lying on the ground. Aizen quickly got off his throne and turned her over to reveal her face, he looked at her in shock because she had a small horn on her forehead and elven ears. He brushed her pure silver hair back from her face as she opened familiar amethyst eyes that had a clouded look to them, he gently felt her forehead to find she was running a small fever. He scooped her up and told the espada that they were dismissed, he then headed for his room where he laid the young girl down on his bed and covered her bare body with the warm covers.

Amalthea woke to someone gently stroking her "Mane" back from her face and struggled to get up the best she could, She felt some one push her down gently as she opened her eyes to find Sousuke looking down at her. Amalthea's head was pounding and she tilted her head down to rub her foreleg against it when she found she had human hands! Amalthea gasped in shock and sat up in shock as the blankets slid down her body to reveal she really was a human female, Aizen gently pushed her back down on to the bed with a gentle kiss on her forehead as he softly asked how she managed to become human. Amalthea told him about the blonde man that had given her the vial contents in a bowl and that she chose to trust him for some reason, Aizen was shocked at her story but he then remembered what she had said about the contents of the vial would only last for up to 4 months.

Aizen then gently sat on the bed and gently pulled her into his arms for a cuddle, Amalthea blinked up at him then relaxed in his arms as she sighed contently. Aizen was grateful to Kisuke for what he had done for Amalthea but he knew that her time as a human was short, Amalthea then did something that surprised him. She kissed his lips gently causing his eyes to widen in shock but he soon returned her kiss happily, they were cuddling when Gin came in and stopped in shock at the sight. Amalthea blushed as she gently pulled the balnket up on her while Aizen sighed and asked "What do you need, Gin?"

Gin just blinked then grinned as he said "So when where you going to tell us abut her?"

Amalthea blushed as Aizen sighed and told him that it was none of his business about Amalthea and that what he did with his time was no one's business. Gin just chuckled then walked out the door as he said "The espada want to met her..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok here's something I've been debating on writing and decided to go for it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter or Bleach, All she owns is her version of Creature FemHarry and her relationship with Aizen. Please READ AND REVIEW her stories and Vote in her poll! Fanart is welcomed. If you want to see more, Review!

Ch.2

Amalthea looked at Aizen with worried eyes as she asked what they would do, He sighed and leaned to kiss her as he said "it would be better to introduce you now rather then later..."

Amalthea blinked and softly whispered "I'm scared...I can feel nothing but death here for some reason."

Aizen cuddled her close and kissed her forehead as he told her that she would be fine, he then softly told her that he didn't know her name causing her to blush and whisper her name. Amalthea snuggled into his embrace as he whispered her name and stroked her hair from her face, she smiled up at him as he kissed her then helped her to stand up on her two feet. She stumbled but managed to stay up as Aizen wrapped his coat around her and led her to the closet where he had a very pretty dress, the dress was sleeveless with a Chinese collar to it and the lower half reminded her of the dress from sleeping beauty. She looked at him as he told her softly that he wanted her to to wear it while she was with him in Los Noches, she then blushed as he helped her into the dress which she had to admit looked wonderful on her.

Two hours later...

Amalthea was scared half to death as she was lead into the room with all of Aizen's top ten generals and was introduced to them. Amalthea was shaking as Aizen walked over and cuddled her in his arms, he noticed the perverted looks that Nnoitra and Yammy were sending her and quickly released his Reiatsu in a quick burst at them as he told them not to touch her. Amalthea shivered in delight at the power Aizen was using and forgot her shyness as she nuzzled his neck, Aizen smiled at her trusting gesture and kissed her happily much to the espada's amazement. He then sat down and pulled her into his lap gently while she laid her head down on his shoulder, Amalthea then fell fast asleep in his arms as she listened to his gentle voice and the beat of his heart.

Aizen carried her to his quarters and laid her down on the bed, he then pulled his jacket and shirt off and laid next to the woman he loved. He laid there as he positioned her head to lay on his chest and began to stroke her hair gently, he then drifted to sleep comfortably as he held Amalthea close.

The next Morning...

Aizen was lying down as he waited for Amalthea to wake up and passed the time by stroking her hair, it was an hour later she woke up to his touch and she looked up to him with happy yet sleepy eyes. Aizen asked if she was hungry causing her to nod, he then led her out into the dining room where he had a english breakfast set out on the table. Amalthea smiled at him as they sat down to eat but a problem soon rose, Amalthea tried to eat like she truely was human again but the smell of bacon as making her nauseous. Aizen noticed and remembered his love interest was a herbivore species in her true from, he quickly apologized for forgetting and she smiled as she told him that it was an honest mistake. Aizen then got a serving Arrancar to bring Amalthea what she would like to eat for breakfast, Amalthea asked for a simple fruit salad which Aizen also decide to have with her. She blushed as the Arrancar brought her the salad and she politely thanked them, Aizen watched her discreetly and smiled sadly at his love interest trying to fit into her temporary place at Los Noches.

two and half months later...

Amalthea slipped into the bathroom around midnight as she began to cough violently over the toilet, she spat out the blood she was coughing up and flushed the toilet quietly. She stood and turned to find Aizen standing there with a scared and worried look on his face as he walked over and asked what was wrong. Amalthea looked up at him with scared and confused eyes as she told him that the coughing started about two days ago with the blood, she told him that she was scared because she didn't know what was going on. Aizen looked at her and said "I think we need to talk to Szayel about this..."

Amalthea nodded as she rested her head against his bare chest while Aizen embraced her, he then led her to Szayel's lab where they found him working on something. Aizen knocked just loud enough for Szayel to hear him but not startle him, Szayel looked up from his project and noticed how worried Aizen and Amalthea seemed. He quickly asked what was the problem and Aizen and Amalthea explained, Szayel then exmained Amalthea as he noticed the small nub of a horn on her head and her ears. Szayel put two and two together and quickly figured out what was wrong, he sighed as he asked to talk to Aizen alone. Aizen listened to what Szayel had to say and paled as he said "Are you saying...She'll die if she stays past the time limit of the potion?"

Szayel sighed sadly and said "Unicorns need their forests and the life energy in it to keep them immortal, they can leave the forest but if they do that...they can be killed or if they are held in a place like Hueco Mundo or a building in the human world. I'm sorry to say this, Aizen-sama but if she stays here... her condition will deteriorate more until she dies..."

Aizen looked over at Amalthea as she began to cough again and hurried over to her side, he gently scooped her up and headed back to their room so they could talk. Amalthea was crying when she was told what Szayel had told Aizen and clung to him as she sobbed, Aizen rubbed her back comfortingly as he felt his own tears start to slip down his face. The days passed and Amalthea kept getting worse as the date of the transformation back into a unicorn got closer and closer, Aizen was at his wit's end as he tried to figure out a way for her to stay with him but had no luck. Amalthea was bedridden because her sickness kept her very weak when she heard an alarm go off, Aizen raced in and gently scooped her up as he told her she had to get out of Los Noches. Amalthea began to struggle at that as Aizen then kissed her passionately then told her that the shingami were invading Los Noches which was why he was taking her back to the forest, Amalthea whimpered as a coughing fit hit her that was worse then any of the others while Aizen opened the portal. He hurried through into her clearing and placed her in her thicket as he gave her one last passionate kiss, Amalthea watched him leave as he stopped and looked back. Both of them knew this might be the last time they would see each other, Amalthea sobbed as the portal closed behind Aizen and she curled up into a ball as she felt all alone again.

the Next day...

Amalthea had reverted back to her unicorn form and was waiting in her meadow for Aizen, she never noticed the shingami sneaking up on her until they yelled and lassoed her with thick ropes. She reared in shock and anger as she tried to cut the ropes with her horn, she then felt the ropes pull her down and she tried to get up again on her hind legs only to be pulled to the ground. She neighed in anger and fear as she tried to stand but was hit with a knock-out drug, she woke up a few hours in a large cage inside a courtroom. She neighed loudly as the doors opened and people filled the room, she paced with fear in her heart as the room quickly filled up and then she heard a familiar voice out in the hallway. Her eyes went wide as Aizen was dragged to the front of the room and she neighed franticaly for him, Aizen looked towards her and snarled angrily at the man she hadn't noticed beside the cage. The man laughed cruelly as Aizen told him to let her go, the man then turned to her as he then looked at Aizen and said "I believe she will make a fine Experiment to the 12th division, don't you?"

Aizen snarled and lunged at the face painted man just as an old man walked into the room and called the room to order. Amalthea listened in horror as Aizen was told he was to die in front of the whole court, Amalthea reared and screamed in anger and fear causing Aizen to look at her with sadness in his eyes as he wished he could stay with her. Amalthea then managed to kick the bars out of the cage and leapt out as Aizen jumped up on to her back, he then opened a portal that she raced through. Amalthea came out into the forest meadow and raced for her clearing, Aizen asked what she was doing and she pulled up short of her drinking pool as she said "Sousuke...I want you to drink from the pool..."

Aizen's eyes went wide as he said "But you said..."

"I know what I said but this...this could save your life right now."

Aizen looked at the pool and then at Amalthea as he pondered his choice when they suddenly heard the voices of the Shingami coming closer, Aizen then sighed and made his decision as he quickly knelt and drank from the pool...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok here's something I've been debating on writing and decided to go for it! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Harry Potter or Bleach, All she owns is her version of Creature FemHarry and her relationship with Aizen. Please READ AND REVIEW her stories and Vote in her poll! Fanart is welcomed. If you want to see more, Review!

Ch.3

Aizen backed away from the pool as he felt a tingling through his body, they then heard the shingami getting closer so Amalthea quickly led Aizen to her thicket. he blinked when he saw no way in to the center of the thicket until Amalthea walked up to the thicket, she tapped her horn against the thicket's brambles and it slid open to reveal a path that Aizen quickly stumbled down with Amalthea at his side. The path disappeared behind them the deeper they went causing the shingami to curse, they soon reached the middle where there was a large weeping willow that covered them from sight in the air. Aizen looked back as the path completely disappeared then gasped as he felt his feet began to hurt and go stiff in his shoes, he sat down and pulled them off to reveal pale golden hooves in place of his feet. Amalthea nuzzled him as he felt his ears stretch and change, Aizen then felt his pants and jacket becoming very tight as his muscle bulk increased to fill his clothes to the brim.

Amalthea whickered happily as Aizen stood up unsteadily on his hooves but then toppled forward as his hips and legs changed into a quadruped stance, he looked scared as he looked up at his love as he felt something at the base of his spine spill over his tearing pants's waistband. He then tried to yelp in pain as his arms began to lengthen and his hands began to pinch while stiffening into hooves, he was shocked when he heard a neigh come from his throat then his clothes finally gave out and fell to the ground in pieces. Amalthea nuzzled him happily as he felt his neck and face change and then Aizen shook his mane out, he suddenly felt pressure on his forehead as he reared and backed up.

Amalthea watched as the man she loved finished his change into a pure golden old world unicorn, she walked over as Aizen looked at his body over the best he could then looked up at her happily. He then nuzzled her happily when they suddenly heard the shingami right above them and getting closer, Aizen's instincts then took over as Amalthea whickered worriedly. He reared and screamed a challenge to the shingami who then followed the sound as Amalthea bolted with Aizen out of the thicket. Kisuke was waiting for them as the shingami cursed and charged after them, Kisuke grinned and used a talent that he kept hidden as he fired a high powered Stunner into the lackey shingami. Amalthea pulled up despite Aizen trying to get her to keep running and stared deep into Kisuke's eyes and whispered in shock, "Draco? Is that really you?"

Kisuke just smirked a familiar smirk causing her neigh happily, he then told her to keep running with Aizen while he showed where his real loyalty with the others in the rebellion. Amalthea nodded and hurried away with Aizen who nuzzled her neck, they ran to their meadow and made their way across when they were suddenly surrounded by the shingami Vice captains and their captains. Amalthea neighed as she was roped and dragged away from Aizen who reared and screamed for her, he then charged the two lackey shingami that were dragging his love away from him. They yelped and let go of the rope as Amalthea bolted for the trees with Aizen but they were cut off and herded back into the circle, Aizen reared and neighed as Amalthea pressed close to his side when he landed back on all fours. Yamamoto then came into view as he looked at Aizen in amusement and said "Well Aizen, it seems you really are an animal in nature..."

Aizen bared his teeth at the shingami leader as he stepped in front of Amalthea protectively and waited for Yamamoto draw close so he could bite him. Yamamoto then walked up but stayed out of striking range, Amalthea looked at the leader with anger in her eyes as he laughed then said "Well it seems we captured two unicorns that we can breed."

Amalthea looked shocked as did Aizen as ropes were thrown around their necks and they were pulled apart from each other, Amalthea neighed in a panic as she was pulled away from her love and she tried to pull away to get back to him. Aizen was doing the same thing when a Stunner suddenly came between them and hit the shingami holding them apart. Amalthea looked at where the spell came from to find Kisuke standing in the tree line with a smirk on his face, she screamed in fear for him as Yamamoto then looked at him with anger in his eyes then shupoed over to fight him. Amalthea watched as Kisuke dodged the best he could then Amalthea screamed his real name in fear, "DRACO, WATCH OUT!"

Amalthea was scared as she started to run towards Draco to help but she was stopped by some one she barely recognized until she smiled at her, Unohana looked at her friend that she had forgotten for so long and said "It's ok Amalthea...Draco knows what he is doing"

Amalthea had tears in her eyes as she whispered "It really is you, Luna! But where are the others?"

Amalthea then looked where Unohana pointed to see Ukitake, Shunsui, Soi Fon fighting the other shingami, She looked closely at at the three fighting and realized who they were. Amlthea watched as the three got the others to submit and quickly tied them up, they then started to help Kisuke with Yamamoto. Mayuri then came from the trees and helped attack the Four shingami, Amalthea reared in fear as Luna pulled her down and watched as Dumbledore/ Ukitake, Neville/Shunsui and Soi Fon/ Hermione were fighting against the corrupt captains. Amalthea finally had enough and broke free as she raced for her friends, She screamed as she got in front of Soi Fon who was about to be stabbed and then stamped her hooves as vines entangled Yamamoto and Mayuri up and held them still.

Amalthea snorted angrily as Aizen joined her side and softly asked "What should we do with them?"

Amalthea looked at them and sighed as she said "They should be locked away where they could never get out..."

Amalthea then looked at the two and said "You should have never attacked the people I love..."

Yamamoto sneered at her and said "You may have defeated me 400 years ago but I have the last laugh as you are trapped in your current form."

Amalthea's eyes went wide and she stamped her hooves as she advanced on Yamamoto and said while looking into his eyes "At least i didn't get my butt kicked by a one year old and kept coming back for more, Tom!"

Yamamoto snarled and tried to charge her but the vines tightened their grip on him, Amalthea then turned away from him and walked over to the others and told them about Yamamoto's past life and her role in it. By the time she was done her tale, the other shingami were sending looks of disgust and horror at Yamamoto. It was Soi Fon who suggested they send the two corrupted captains into the maggot's nest for the rest of their life, the others agreed and then they retrieved the two and left Amalthea with the Five that had regained their memories. She had tears in her eyes as she nuzzled them happily while Aizen watched from about ten feet away as his love reconnected with some of her long lost loved ones. It was three hours later that the Shingami had to leave and told them that they would return to visit, Amalthea watched them go with sad but understanding eyes while Aizen trotted over and nuzzled her neck.

Aizen looked into Amalthea's eyes as she returned the nuzzle and smiled as he decided that losing his human form was definitely worth it to be with the one he loved so dearly. He nudged her towards the trees and then they headed back to the thicket for the night.


End file.
